The present invention relates to a circuit breaker arrangement, in particular an air-insulated circuit breaker drawer arrangement in medium-voltage technology, having the functional features xe2x80x9ccircuit breakingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdisconnectionxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cgrounding.xe2x80x9d
A circuit breaker arrangement of this type is described in e.g., the Siemens AG reference xe2x80x9cMittelspannungsanlagen, Katalog HA 25.21, 1993.xe2x80x9d
The drawer of the circuit breaker arrangement is made up of a central truck (carriage) that, in various embodiments, accepts corresponding drawers, and that in the drawn-out state can be removed entirely from the drawer space of the circuit breaker arrangement. According to their function, the drawers can be vacuum circuit breaker drawers, vacuum switch drawers, vacuum contactor drawers, or bridge (jumper) element drawers, for disconnectors.
The drawer space is separated from the adjacent switchboard panels by separating walls, and can be closed using a door that is set in the front frame. The, the movable parts are matched to the wide variety of drawer constructions through the various arrangement types, so that a multiplicity of different designs are provided for these circuit breaker arrangements.
An object of the present invention is to limit significantly the multiplicity of types of such circuit breaker arrangements, and in particular to simplify the overall mechanical construction of these circuit breaker arrangements, without having to adopt limitations with regard to the performance features. According to the present invention, this is achieved by the following features:
the circuit breaker arrangement contains a switching module that is formed from function-oriented module components,
the function-oriented module components are realized by a base module component, a pole module component and a drive module component,
the base module component is connected fixedly with the drive module component, while the pole module component is arranged so as to be movable in a straight line thereon.
The function-oriented division into module components creates an arrangement configuration with which the various arrangement components can be realized in a standardized construction. The switching module, in which the base module component can be connected fixedly with the drive module component and the pole module component can be moved in a straight line due to the action of the drive module component on the base module component, is to be manufactured in a standardized manner of construction, independent of the function of the drawer as a vacuum circuit breaker, as a vacuum switch, as a vacuum contactor or as a bridge element. This also holds correspondingly for the pole module and for the various drives of the circuit breaker arrangements.
According to an example embodiment of the present invention, the following features are provided:
the pole module component is equipped with a number of vacuum circuit breakers, vacuum switches, vacuum contactors or bridge elementsxe2x80x94each connected with an upper and with a lower disconnecting contactxe2x80x94that corresponds to the number of phases to be switched,
the drive module component is provided with a disconnecting drive that moves the pole module component on guide shafts (rails) of the base module component,
the drive module component has a switch drive or contactor drive that jointly actuates the movable contacts of the vacuum circuit breakers, of the vacuum switches, or of the vacuum contactors,
the drive module component has, respectively, a ground electrode drive for controlling a cable terminal ground electrode power train (drive train) and for controlling a busbar grounding switch power train.
Using the disconnecting drive, which is independent of the switching drive or contactor drive, the motion sequences on the guide shafts can be controlled easily, and separately if necessary, using simple and reliable locking mechanisms. The separate ground electrode drive for the cable terminal ground electrode power train and for the busbar grounding switch power train additionally enables further design simplifications. Thus, for example the drives can be retrofitted as a complete module, according to the design of the arrangement, or can also be omitted if they are not needed.
According to another example embodiment of the present, the following features are provided:
in the base module component, the cable terminal ground electrode power train and the busbar grounding switch power train are each arranged so as to run parallel to the guide shafts, and are arranged underneath them,
in the area of the disconnection contacts, the cable terminal ground electrode power train and the busbar grounding switch power train each have a separate grounding switch coupling.
Using the cable terminal ground electrode power train arranged underneath and parallel to the guide shafts, and using the busbar grounding switch power train, which are each provided with a separate grounding switch coupling in the area of the disconnecting contacts, the transmission of force can be coupled in fully effective fashion to the cable terminal ground electrodes and to the busbar grounding switches of the circuit breaker arrangement, using simple means.
An additional advantageous development of the present invention provides the following features:
the vacuum circuit breakers, the vacuum switches, the vacuum contactors or the bridge elements are arranged with their longitudinal axes at a right angle to the plane of the base module component, and with their disconnecting contacts parallel to the direction of travel of the pole module component,
the vacuum circuit breakers, the vacuum switches, the vacuum contactors or the bridge elements are respectively fixed on the pole module component by two pole columns (supports) that face one another and that partially enclose them.
This arrangement of the vacuum circuit breakers, the vacuum switches, the vacuum contactors or the bridge elements on the pole module component realizes a very compact switching module for the circuit breaker arrangement, with a minimal space requirement.